seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 24
Swizzz looked around as Wayne escorted him further through the ship. "Soo... Where are we going? Plus why is this ship so big? Another, can I get a cheeseburger or some chicken?! I'm starving!!" "We're going to the harem room. One of the wives wants you. Because it's one of Orwell's flag ships. Sorry, I've been ordered not to feed you." "What does one of the wives want with me? And what?! I'm supposed to starve.... Holy shit I feel like Kent and Roku." "Easy! She wants to kill you and gain your devil fruit power. She believes it will be useful for the ROGE cause." SwizZz rose an eyebrow. "Kill me for my devil fruit? Can't she just find it in this time.. But she's welcome to try. As long as I can defend myself.... Or am I not allowed to?" "Well, someone already has it... And she's quite strong. You can try to defend yourself... But I don't see much change. She's rather strong." Swizzz groaned. "Ever since I've been here the first time that one phrase has been repeated so much. I get it, historical figures are horribly insignificant. But oh well, I'm ready." "Well, personally, think of it this way. Times have changed... Because of you. Because of you, and everyone like you, we can have this life. Without Dragon, the WG would have been a dictatorship. Without Luffy, the pirate age would certainty have dwindled. Without Kent... We don't have to fear the BlackBeard pirates and their power." SwizZz squinted at Wayne. "Do I die without doing anything?" "You do something." "Is it important?" "Very." "Can you tell me?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Because you'll find out soon." "I hate you future people. Won't tell anyone anything." "Well, if I tell you, what if the time space continuum explodes?!" "Good point... But you're okay with me dying?" "Oh, what's the worst that could happen." - Tack feels his neck, wondering what that meant. - SwizZz looked to Wayne. "So, what're my chances of winning?" "What happened to that bravado?" "Oh it's still there. I'm just curious." "... 50-50%." SwizZz groaned. "Of course it is. Well let's get to it. I'll pretend she's Eien." "Trust me... She's nothing like Eien." - Roku was holding his fist, and was right in front of Orwell. "Okay, eat this! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Roku did a paper, and Orwell did a rock. "Man, for the strongest man in the world, and 151... You suck." "Shut up! This is a game of luck!" "But you can use strategy. Like so, I bet you I'll beat you in the next three rounds. We tie, you win. But I'll use each symbol only once. If I use it twice, I lose." "There's a trick here somewhere.." "Maybe. If you want to even it out, you can go by the same rules. Well Orwell? Are you the betting man?" "I'd be stupid to agree to that!" "So. I have an I.Q. over 200, and look at me." "I don't believe you." "Believe what you want. I'm sure to surprise you. Ready? Go! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Roku threw out rock and Orwell threw out scissors. They went again, Orwell used paper and Roku used scissors. Orwell looked down. He's lost this round. Completely. I know what he's gonna do. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Roku blurted as he shown an actual rock in his hands and Orwell threw out scissors. "I win. Rock beats scissors." "YOU CHEATED!!" "No I didn't, I improvised." Orwell slaps the rock out. "Not it's paper." Roku picks up a rock. "Now it's rock." "That's cheating!!" "No. I said I wouldn't make the symbol twice. So I picked up the actual object. I never broke the rules." Orwell smashes the rock. "HAH, SCISS..." Roku points. Orwell has a fist, and Roku has his palm. "Paper beats rock." "STOP CHEATING!!!" "I didn't cheat. I won the bet. I used each symbol once and beat you 3 times. You really suck at this game." Orwell kicked Roku in the face. "SHUT UP!" "Sore loser!" "I'M NOT A SORE LOSER!" Orwell sits down, snarling. Roku held his face. "If you're not a sore loser then why'd you kick me?! I didn't do anything wrong!" "YOU CHEATED!!" "Do you have proof of me cheating?" "You used an actual rock!!" "Where in the rules of the game does it say I can't do that?" "Everywhere! You know, cheating in the ROGE empire equals death! That's why no one cheats in my empire." "I didn't cheat the empire. I played fair and square. Out smarted you, and won." "I don't care." Orwell pouts, and Roku sits down. "How about another game?" "Fine. Let's play a ROGE classic among children. Bow to Orwell." Roku erupted in laughter then looked to Orwell. "Oh? You were serious..." "Hey, because of me, things are perfect in ROGE. Well, aside from the occasional revolution, civil war, coup, or assignation attempt. Last year, I had 4 revolutions, 2 coups, 17 assignation attempts, and even 1 slave revolt in the capital. That was a slow year." Roku looked confused. "That's a slow year? I would hate to have an active year." "Well, 3 years ago, I had to stop 73 revolutions, 4 civil wars, 16 island uprisings, 241 assignation attempts, sometimes they would fight each other to kill me, and 81 betrayals. That wasn't even my best. It was the 85 anniversary... I can't even remember how much fire spread in the Capitol." Roku stood completely silent. Unable to form a sentence. Various words flew through his head, but none could explain the feeling in his chest. Orwell looked to Roku. "Speechless I see. Well it isn't uncommon." Roku sat down, imagining the wars. "So much." He muttered. "How the hell haven't you cracked?!" "Please. I went through worst. A... Lot worse." Orwell looks down, and lays down. "Once you get old... And you will... You learn that for every time you say 'friendship is unstoppable'... You learn that stuff is nonsense." Roku looked to the sky. "I have some good friends. Our friendship will be tested for sure. But I won't let it break. Besides, I got an OTP going with Rosa and I. I'm sure as hell not letting that fail." "..." Orwell looks to Roku, and stares hard at him. "I hate you." "Jeez, harsh." "No... I mean it. I hate you. I hate all of you. Every single one of you from that 'Golden Age'. From Roger... To Madoka... I loathe you all. You talk of friendship... Yet let my family die. Over and over." Roku stands up, and looks to Orwell. "Look, I'm sorry, but we had nothing to do with that..." Orwell lifts Roku up by the neck. "Don't you dare say you can feel love... When you laugh at a man who lost that love because of you." "Because of me?! What the hell I do?" "You kidnapped Chiana!" "I don't know who that is!... Wait is that the nice old lady that's been making sweaters?" "OF COURSE!" "Oh... Whoopsie." "WHAT?!" Orwell slams Roku down. "YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU KIDNAPED MY WIFE!" Roku got back up to his feet and rubbed his back. "Ow!! I'm not the one that went in there and took her. It wasn't even my idea... By the way." Roku punched Orwell through various trees and rocks behind him. Orwell stopped himself, and stomped the ground. A large stone tablet rose, and squashed Roku. "Boy, I could destroy this island without using my devil fruit. What chance do you have against me?" Roku pushed the rock off of him. "A pretty good one if you think a rock can stop me." - Xander was sitting down, loading his gun, when Cana sat down next to him. "What do you want?" Cana smiled. "I wanna help in the fight." "Why should I let you?" "I'm stronger than you." "True, but I work with stronger people, and I'm a Logia user." Cana punched Xander into the wall. "So." She said calmly. "I can still hit you." Xander gets up, wiping dirt off him. He gets a napkin, and cleans his bloodied face. He calmly sets it down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "It's just that logia types arent that special." She shrugged. "But I wanna be a zoan type. Haven't found the fruit I want her though." "No... I mean, who punches people for no reason." "A lot of people actually. Like have you met Fantasia? It's how she shows affection." "Geez... This is why I don't work with ametaurs. I prefer someone who doesn't go crazy." "Big baby." Xander spits a tooth out. "Okay, maybe I hit a little harder then I should." "YOU SHOULD!" Cana shrugged. "Oh well, so am I in or not? Let me rephrase that. Am I in or do you want to lose the rest of your teeth?" "You're in... Jeez, I just got that tooth after your captain punched me." Cana froze and stared off in Kent's direction. She exhaled and tilted her head. "Do you think he'll finally notice me as a love interest after this?" "No.." "Say yes or I'll break your arm." "Do you want honesty or a yes man?" "I want honesty. But you better say yes." "Oh, he'll notice you. I can tell your pretty." "Tell?" "You're not my type. I prefer my women..." "Albinos." Justin interjected, and sat down. "Xander, being an albino, has a thing for skinny albino chicks who could kick his ass." Cana looked to Xander holding in laughter. "Anyone can kick your ass." "I'm strong." "Not much, that's why you hired me." "Shut up Justin." "Yes sir." Cana adjusted her hat and stood up. "Well I'm here ready for battle. Call me when it's time to leave." She waved as she walked away. - SwizZz stood in a chamber with Wayne waiting on his opponent. "Okay, tell me. How far can u go in this battle? Just beat her up?" "Sure. No one has to know but us, so don't worry about Orwell." SwizZz exhaled. "Well that's good to know. But I'm not letting her kill me. If I have to go as far as to permanently damage her physically and mentally, I will." "Oh trust me, you're not even going to be able to do that." "I believe I've accumulated enough fighting styles to handle myself in combat... Ish." "Maybe, but she's fast, and can hit hard. She can even defeat Centurions, battle hardened veteran commanders of our army. She isn't to be trifled with." "Neither am I. I've faced tough opponents before. Besides, I got anew trick up my sleeve that I've been dying to use." "Well, I did teach her. Along with Parta... I wonder what Parta is doing..." - Parta waves at the gay men, running to the beach. "Thanks for the show, but I have to go kill some blonde shit!" Parta jumps in, and swims of. - "He is a lot of things... Determinated is one of them." "I don't know him." "That's fine." "Cool.... So why she late? She's the one that challenged me!" "She's... Having a manicure." - Michelle is sitting down, having people give her a manicure, a petticure, a facial, and combing her hair. "Franseco, get me my cucumbers. I have a fight in 10 minutes. Briana, can you make sure my opponent won't escape?" Briana is laying down, reading a comic, and picking her nose. "Do it yourself. I'm busy." "Why is it that when Orwell isn't around, you become a man?" "I don't become a man, I become awesome." Briana drinks a beer, and burps. Michelle just winces, but has an idea. "Do it, and I promise to tell you where I hide my... Toys." Briana gets up, and sets the comic down. "Imma kick some ass!" Briana exclaimed as she rushed out the room. Michelle laid her head back. "I almost feel bad for the poor sap." - SwizZz popped his knuckles. "Ugh!! If you're gonna challenge me, please show up on time!!" Wayne patted SwizZz on his head. "Be patient. You don't want to rush being beaten." "I'm not gonna lose." "Well, I don't know about Michelle... But Briana is the one you should be scared about. She's easily 3x stronger then Michelle, and is the 3rd strongest wife." "Don't you wayne on my parade!" "Was that joke really necessary?" "No. But I wanted to use it. Besides, I should be fine." "What makes you say that?" "I'll tell you later. Cause if I do now, you'll be a nice guy like you are and warn them. I can't let that happen just yet." "Don't underestimate her. If I thought she was in danger, I would kill you here and now." "Relax Wayne. I'm not here to kill anybody. They brought me here to kill me... Or at least try." "Well, if it helps, I don't agree. I don't agree with a lot of our policies, but they make sure my wife and kids are safe." "Wife... And kids?" "Yeah. I have 6 kids." Wayne hands SwizZz a wallet with pictures of him and young girls. "All girls." "Are you afraid that Orwell..." "He'd never dare lose me." SwizZz looked away. "I'm thinking of having my own child one day.. Hey what's it like?" Wayne falls down. "Exhausting." He then stands up shiny, and throwing SwizZz around. "But also the greatest thing ever!" Swizzz nodded. "Hmm.. I'm sold. I'm having a son. Or daughter... Eh, whatever life gives me I'll be happy with." Swizzz looked around. "So, you mentioned Briana. Is she the one trying to take my fruit?" "No, she has one already. I just assume Michelle bribed her to make sure you don't escape. Briana is easily manipulated. Also..." Briana comes in, drinking soda. "So... Who's who and what's what?" Swizzz rose his hand. "I'm me. What're you?" Swizzz said jokingly. "Well, I'm SwizZz, it's nice to meet you. So are you my opponent?" Briana downed her soda. "Maybe, maybe not. Whats it to ya?" A vein pulsed in SwizZz' head. "I'm an impatient person. I don't really have time to do this.. So are you or not?!" "... If I say yes, do I get a prize?" "No." "Then I won't say." Swizzz exhaled and put his hand in his stomach, fumbling around on the inside. Both Wayne and Briana looked in disgust and amaze as he dug through himself. He eventually pulled out a bag. "So you want 100 ? That's all I got at the moment." Briana pulled a bar of gold out of her cleavage. "I think I'm covered." SwizZz tapped his chin. "I'll get you platinum." "Platinum?" "Yep. I'm sure it's worth something isn't it?" "I'm good on Platnium. I have everything I ever need." SwizZz grabs something from his stomach. "Would you like an issue two of the Amazing Bulk?" "Issue... Two... THAT'S MORE RARE THEN DIAMONDS! GIVE ME!" SwizZz stepped back. "Answer my question.. Are you or are you not my opponent? Answer correctly, and you'll get Issue One." "The extra rare issue one?" "With his secret origin." SwizZz pulled out another comic in a small casing. "It's in perfect condition." "My god... Like anyone likes that crap." Briana grabs a blowtorch. "I'm not your opponent. So hand those piece of craps overs here so I can make this world better." "I'll give them to you when my opponent gets here." "She won't be here in 8 minutes... The brat." "And she has the audacity To make me show up?! I'm leaving!!" SwizZz turned around and hit a barrier. "The hell?!" "Sorry, she paid me to keep you here. Too be fair, we can All agree that she is a bitch." "What she pay you with? I can repay you double." "You can't." "I can." Briana whispered in SwizZz's ear, and he blushed. "Nope. Can't do that." SwizZz turned away. "This just got hella awkward.. I need to punch something." Wayne lifted a pillow, and smiles. "I wonder how a nice guy like you works for an evil society like this... No... I wonder how a guy like you can be nice in a group like this." Wayne shrugged. "Whatever keeps my family happy, healthy, and with food on the table." SwizZz stared for a moment. "You have no clue how much I respect you." - Gale and Georgina were near the ROGE boat, watching the ship move a little, and Gale did a few hand motions. "Gale... Are you trying to signal me?" "Yeah." "You just told me to attack a hippo." "Hyperion taught me... I knew he was messing with me." "You two are too much alike." "How so?" "Last time I was working with Hyperion, he signaled for me to scuba dive in an elephant." Gale started to laugh. "Oh that was a good day." "Little did I know that I would have to scuba dive in a whale on that day." "Yeah." "I will say, your stealth skills are almost as good as mine, at this rate we don't have to worry about being detected..." They hear a road, and see someone running towards the ship. "ORWELL, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Oliver charges at the boat, and Georgina face faults. Gale raised his sword. "I like her idea! Let's follow her!" Georgiana pulled Gale to the ground. "Just hold on. Let's see how this plays out." Oliver jumps on the ship, and punches it, causing a massive hole. "COME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Gale stuck out his lower lip. "Hmm.. Reminds me of Roku." "YOU STUPID COWARD! WHAT'S WRONG?! TOO BUSY SHAKING YOUR BONY ASS TO FIGHT ME?!" Settius comes out, jumping in the air, and looking down at Oliver. "You dare insult my father?" "Dare?! I INSULT HIM BECAUSE HE'S A CU..." Settius tries to slash Oliver in half, but Edwin blocks the attack. "Attacking a little girl now?" "A GIRL?!" Oliver tries to punch Edwin, but Ediwn blocks the attack. "Hmm? Why're you attacking me?" "I am NOT A GIRL!! I AM A MAN!! Whose life was set on the most extreme difficulty!!" Edwin looked to Oliver confused. "You remind me of Sinbad." "I DON'T KNOW WHAT A SINBAD IS, IS IT MANLY?!" "... Sure." "Then I'm not Sinbad... I'M THE MAN!" "You're definitely him reincarnated." "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" "You were a man in a past life." "Tell me something I don't know! I am a man in every life!!" Edwin stared at Oliver. "I swear if you had his face I would flick you into oblivion." Oliver just stares at Edwin. "I don't like you." Gale cries in joy. "She's amazing!" Georgiana slammed Gale into the sand. "Keep your mouth shut. Or we will be spotted." "Eh, it's Edwin. I'm sure he knows we're here." "I DO!" Georgina growled, and Gale had a face that said 'told you'. Oliver pumped his fist, and flexed his non existent muscle. "I may look small, but I promise you, I'll kick all your asses!" Settius and Edwin stared at Oliver. Edwin patted Oliver on the head. "Now little lady..." "I'm a man." Edwin stares at Oliver's chest. "Sure... I'll humor you... You're still too weak." "Oh yeah?!" Oliver yelled angrily as he tried to punch Edwin, only for each of his attacks to be blocked. "See what I mean?" Edwin asked as he slammed his fist on Oliver's back, knocking him back on the sand. "Hmph.... Yeah I miss the challenge rookies had." Oliver had veins on his forehead, and he jumped on the boat. "CANNONBALL CRUSH!" Oliver slammed his fist on the boat, snapping the entire ship in half. Edwin face faulted. "Huh... Didn't see that coming." Oliver smiled smugly. "Still think I'm weak?" "Come to me when you can do that to an island." "Oh yeah... SHUT IT! BULL RUSH!" Oliver charged at Edwin, but Ediwn blocked Oliver's movement with one hand. "BRO!" Delphir jumped in the sky, trying to kick Edwin. Ediwn slapped Delphir out of the way. "Why is everyone attacking me?" Edwin asked. Georgiana looked to Gale. "Should we help him?" "Nah I don't think he needs it." Gale answered. Delphir hit the earth around Gale and Georgina, and saw them. "YOU TWO ENEMIES?!" Ganon was behind Gale and Georgina, and grabbed them, holding them tight. "Delphir, help captain, I'll hold these two." Gale looked up to Ganon. "So, you want to get beat into next week or next year? Cause I'll knock you into next week.... She will force you into the next millennia." Ganon looked to Georgiana to see her glaring back at him. Her eyes filled with rage. "Do you feel lucky punk?!" "Yes." Ganon bodyslammed the two. - Orwell kicked Roku in the face, slamming him into a rock. He threw Roku in the air, and grabbed his leg, slamming him back in the ground. Roku jumped out the ground, bombarding Orwell with punches into rocks and trees. Kicking him into a tree before slamming his fist into the air, creating a shockwave forcing Orwell deeper into the forest. Orwell came out, shirtless and mostly unharmed. "Hah, you think I was never hit by that attack? Please... I know that power personally." "... You can use it?" "No." "Oh." Roku quickly punched the air again knocking Orwell back. "But it's not gonna stop me from using it. Especially cause it's fun!" Orwell charged forward and was instantly in front of Roku. "Tell me if this is fun." He said as he kicked Roku in the side, breaking a couple ribs as he flew off. Roku flailed around before he gained his balance. He punched the air and created a shockwave to stop him. "Hmm.. I have an idea." He looked back to Orwell charging towards him. He dashed towards Orwell and in an instant he held out his hand. "Crash." A giant shockwave erupted from Roku's hand blasting them both in opposite directions. Orwell hit the ground, but stomped his feet. A large crater appeared, and Orwell leaped in the air. Roku fell down to the crater, and saw Orwell in the air. "YOU'RE A NOVICE IN DEVIL FRUIT POWER, AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT LONG RANGE IS THAT DEVIL FRUITS WEAKNESS... MEANWHILE I DON'T HAVE THAT PROBLEM! RANK 1!" - Kent walked around the cave fully healed and stretching. "Thanks Rosa.. So whats our next move?" Arion looked outside. "Well it's about noon. So we can no longer hide under the sunlight. So... Kent do what you do best." "Eat?" "After that?" "Kick ass." "Good Kent." Nicole bonked Kent in the head. "Sorry kid, you're still too weak!" Kent looked up to Nicole. "You're an arrogant old lady aren't you?" Everyone in the cave looked to Kent in shock. Fantasia started to laugh. "That's the idiot I know!" Jericho swiftly grabbed Kent and nodded at Nicole before bolting. Nicole just stared at Kent. "He called me... He called me old... Nah. I don't care. Now at least the burn marks go non mentioned." Masatoshi stared down at Nicole. "You have any snacks?" Aoiki patted him on the back. "There's snacks at the old mans ship." Aoiki tried to pat him again but he was already gone. "Well then." Nicole had a bag of chips out. "I was..." Masatoshi is back, grabbing the bag. He sits down, eating it. "Sorry, Aoiki started talking, so I ran without listening." "I thought we were friends." "We are... But you have horrible taste in food." "How does that affect conversation?" "Well... A lot." "Sometimes I wonder why I like you." "Because I'm cuddly." "Sure you are." "I'm cuddly! Like a bear." "And you sleep like one." Shin looked between the two. "Why're you even having this conversation?" "Because we can." Masatoshi said slowly as he ate. "Isn't that a good enough reason?" Nicole grabbed a cigar, and smoked it, looking at Masatsohi. "You remind me of my old captain." Masatoshi looked over to Nicole. "Was he strong?" Raion shook his head. "No, he had purple hair and ate like a bear before hibernation." "That's even better!" Masatoshi declared "Actually, she was a woman, and had dark hair. Now, on the strong part... She was strong... I never met anyone as strong as her. Also she ate more then anyone I ever met." Raion thought about it. "What about Orwell?" Nicole was surprised, and dropped her cigar. "... Maybe..." Raion rubbed his chin. As he opened his mouth, Aoiki punched him in the back of his head. "OW!! AOIKICCHI!! What I do?!" "You were about to say something stupid." Aoiki said, blowing on his knuckles. "I've known you longer than the others, so I know when you're about to say something stupid." "You're so mean!! I wasn't going to say anything bad!" "No, say it. I want to to know." Nicole got a new cigar, and began to smoke. "I'll answer any question you have." Raion stuck his tongue out at Aoiki. "So, I really have two questions... Just how strong is she? And.... How's the rack?" Aoiki shook his head in disappointment. "I knew it." "Her power... She could have been the queen of pirates... She should have been. Also... MASSIVE! I have big breast, but nothing on her!" Raion shot his hand up into the air. "And with that, I'm almost complete." "Almost?" "Yeah almost.. May not seem like it, but I actually have a crush." Damien rolled his eyes. "It's only secret to her. She's too naive." Nicole went back to smoking. "Man, I miss her. She was awesome. I remember when we first met... She kicked my ass, and I became a pirate. I was her first crew member, and her first mate... It was a fun time. I still kind of miss Makino every single day...." The room went silent. Arion walked over to Nicole and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss." Nicole saw everyone, and was embarrassed. "I mean as a friend! I'm straight! I had a crush on my second mate!" Arion shook his head. "Don't worry, we'll accept you, no matter what!" "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Arion exhaled. "Fine." "IS THAT A PROBLEM YOU SKINNY PUNK?!!" "No it's not a problem. I just wasn't expecting it." "Expecting what?" "Someone so butch being straight." Nicole put Arion in a head lock, biting his head. "JUST DIE!" - SwizZz whistled impatiently. "It's been 20 minutes!! What's taking her so long?!" Wayne pointed at the ship being torn in half, and Briana holding on to Wayne. "I'm sorry, do you have priorities?" "Yes!! I'm tryna live!! But I can't leave cause of her!" SwizZz turned around and slammed into another barrier. "If this ship sinks, I drown!!" "SO WILL I, BUT I WANT THAT STUFF!" "EVEN IF YOU DIE?!" Briana gulps, and uncrosses her fingers. "RUN WAYNE!" Wayne grabs SwizZz, and leaps in the air, coming on board. He notices Oliver trying to punch Edwin... But Edwin is pushing Oliver's head back. "IF I WASN'T SHORT, YOU'D BE DEAD!" "If you weren't short, I'd be living, and this would still be happening." "SHUT UP!!" "HOLD IT!" Everyone stopped, and turned around. A large black crow creature appeared, bathed in moon light, and someone with an electric guitar let out a massive riff. "THE MOST RADICAL MARINE EVER!" The figure jumped down, and Sinbad was on the boat, playing as fast and hard as he could. "THE MOST FEARED AND RESPECTED MARINE IS HERE TO KICK ASS! CAL ME SINBAD!" Liana appeared, dragging herself from the boat. "YOU DITCHED ME YOU BASTARD!" Sinbad turned to Liana. "That's how I feel every time you leave me!" "You liar!!" "Maybe.. But oh well." Sinbad looked to everyone with a smile and waved. "Yo! It's been a wh-... Edward?!!" Edwin groaned. "This is why I hate you." "Edward, I thought I killed you back at that sushi off! I'm both pleased and disappointed you survived." "Call me anything but my name again and I'll kill you." Sinbad swallowed. "Hello Edwin." "You get to live another day." "So... Why the hell are you even here?" "I should be asking you the same thing." "I'm here because I'm a badass." "Sinbad." "Also Chrono." "Chrono? I thought I killed him back at that hot dog eating contest." "Yeah... That was a blood bath.... Why do we eat so much?" "Because food is life... Food is life." "So why do we kill life?" "Point taken." "So why're you here?" "No clue... I was busy taking out a Thieves Guild." "And then you came here!" Sinbad looked to Liana. "That's a good thing too. Cause if he turned out to be immortal, I would have a heart attack." "I have to agree sir." Edwin's face became red, and he roared at Liana. "HOW DARE YOU!" "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?!" "SINBAD ISN'T AS GOOD AS YOU!" Sinbad looked offended. "That's just rude! I am far more radical than Liana!!" "Sinbad, I'm 73 and I don't even use that word." "CAUSE YOURE NOT MAN ENOUGH!!" "I AM THE MOST RADICAL MAN!" Oliver butted in, growling. Sinbad petted him. "How adorable..." Oliver punched Sinbad in the gut, causing him to keel over in pain. "I AM NOT ADORABLE!!" Sinbad stood up. "Come on! You can't say that. That's like me saying in not handsome." Sinbad smiled, and his teeth glistened. Oliver punched Sinbad in the face, and he spit out a tooth. Edwin ruffled up Oliver's hair. "I like you." "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Oliver tried to kill Edwin, but Sinbad kicked him. "Stop over reacting!!" Sinbad yelled. "Whats wrong with being adorable. It doesn't make me any less manly... But you owe me a tooth. I want a dentist! My rugged good looks have been soiled by a little girl!" "I AM A MAN!!!" "You too?!" "OF COURSE! CAN'T YOU FEE MY AWESOMENESS!" Oliver does a manly pose, and explosions surround him. Liana looks around. "Why is she just standing there?" "No... He is standing there." "Huh? What do you mean he?" "That there... Is the second manliest man I've ever met." "Who's the first?" "A man so manly, the day he was born, his manline was recognized by being taken to the top of mount man, to speak with the manly gods of man. His name... Mann." "... You made him up." "Yes I did." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc